fireemblemfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Timeman
Hola, soy Timeman (obviedad Nº 1), me gusta Fire Emblem (obviedad Nº 2 teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que estás leyendo esto) y este es mi perfil (obviedad Nº 3). Si quieres saber más cosas sobre mi relación con la saga sigue leyendo (obviendad Nº 4). Fire Emblem Wiki:Índice de guías Usuario:Timeman/El meu racó d'apunts Usuario:Timeman/Mis ejércitos Fire Emblem y yo. ¿Cómo empezó todo? En fin, el principio puede parecer la historia de prácticamente cualquier occidental fan de la saga, y es que la conocí por la aparición de Marth y Roy en Super Smash Bros. Melee cuando lo jugaba de pequeñín por allí en 2003. Sin embargo, por aquel entonces no conocía ni un cuarto de los personajes que salían allí, y tampoco es que despertaran mi curiosidad, pues como era un criajo en aquel tiempo pensaba que eran personajes creados para el juego (ellos dos y casi todos los que no conocía :v). No, no llegué a comprar ninguno de los juegos de GBA tras la experiencia de la franquicia en SSBM, aunque de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto ninguno de estos en las tiendas (quizás no me llamaron lo suficiente como para acordarme haberlos visto en las tiendas... o quizás no los tenían cuando iba.. quién sabe, hace muchos años de eso, ya). Damos un salto de más de una década, hasta mediados de 2014. En esos momentos ya llevaba un tiempecillo (aunque no demasiado) pululando por Wikia (ahora FANDOM), más concretamente en SmashPedia. En el chat, del cual todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado (aún era bastante nuevo en Wikia), leía una gran cantidad de comentarios acerca de Fire Emblem. Como un virus, me empezó a "picar el gusanillo", aunque el progreso de mi interés por la franquicia fue de progreso lento (pero con paso firme). Tiempo más tarde, posiblemente un año y medio después más o menos, el interés llegó a tal punto en el que quería probar realmente en qué consistían los juegos de la saga, así que decidí descargarme un ROM de uno de los juegos para jugarlo. El juego escogido, dada mi "predilección" por Roy en Super Smash Bros. Melee, fue Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Sí, ya sabía que el juego no salió de Japón (ergo no estaba en ningún otro idioma que no fuera en japonés), pero me decidí descargar un "hack rom" (no sé si se podría llamar así, la verdad) en el que estaba el juego traducido al español (en vez de tener que toquetear otros programas y archivos, la traducción estaba integrada en el propio rom). Estuve unos días jugando con él, disfrutando con el juego, encontrando un nuevo interés. Sin embargo, el hack rom estaba mal programado y este se congelaba al derrotar al jefe del (si mal no recuerdo, no estoy del todo seguro) octavo capítulo, así que dije "A tomar por saco" y borré el rom. De todas formas, sentía que con emuladores (sistema que nunca me ha agradado para jugar) nunca acabaría de pillarle el gusto de la franquicia completamente. Así que, debido a esto, decidí buscar el Fire Emblem: Awakening, el cual aún circulaba (y aún lo hace) como juego nuevo. Sin embargo, 40 € por él me parecían siempre caros cuando tenía otras "preferencias" en el mundo de los videojuegos que sabía que serían satisfacción 100% asegurada, mientras que este era un título potencialmente interesante pero que aún existía margen de duda sobre mis gustos por él. Sin embargo, decidí descargarme la demo, la cual me gustó bastante, pero dado que no podía seguir la historia me quedé en medias tintas. Pasado un tiempo más, llegó a mis oídos (o a mis ojos, más bien, teniendo en cuenta que fue un encontronazo con una noticia relacionada) Fire Emblem Fates, el cual había salido hace poco en Japón. Entonces, una bombilla se iluminó y pensé "Este va a ser el juego elegido para empezar a jugar a la franquicia.", y decidí, en vez de informarme sobre este, abstenerme de mirar nada relacionado con este más allá de lo superficial, y así evitar "spoilers" y llegar fresco al lanzamiento. Sabía que llegaría en forma de tres (dos más el "DLC") juegos, y no tardé en reconocer que me los acabaría comprando todos XD. Cuando ya estaba casi casi convencido de su compra, salió anunciado Corrin como personaje descargable de Super Smash Bros. 4. Tenía pensado comprarme todos los personajes DLC, así que no hay nada oculto detrás de su compra. En el vídeo no se mostró nada relacionado con la historia más allá de arañar la superficie (algo que agradecí, no como cierto otro personeje (EJEMEJEMLuicinaEJEMEJEM)), y a los pocos segundos de su tráiler de presentación quedé fascinado por su estilo de combate, tanto con la Yato omega como con el Colmillo dragón, lo que hizo que estuviera ansioso por jugar con el personaje. Tras salir a la venta y una vez descargado, mi espera con el mismo fue gratamente recompensada, y lo disfruté "como un camello", asegurando al 100% la ya casi asegurada compra de Fire Emblem Fates. Estuve buscando la versión especial para tener todos los juegos en la misma tarjeta, pero no llegué a ser el más rápido del Oeste, y me quedé sin oportunidad, por lo que me compré los juegos por separado (sí, me compré ambas versiones principales en físico (y sí, conocía y conozco las ventajas de tener la "segunda versión" en digital, pero me gusta tener los juegos en formato físico)). Tiempo después en el mismo año (recordatorio: hablamos del 2016), como regalo por mi vigesimoprimer cumpleaños, mis padres me compraron el Fire Emblem: Awakening, con el cual hago retrospectiva con el Fates. Es curioso ver cómo ha evolucionado la saga en tan solo un juego y, podría decirse, continuó con la historia del mismo. Ya poco queda por contar, los juegos me encandilaron. Sus personajes, su historia, sus mecánicas... cosas que no pude profundizar en mi primer contacto con el hack rom del juego de Roy. Así pues, me he convertido un comprador habitual de juegos de la franquicia. Si bien odio los emuladores, espero poder jugar a todos los juegos de la franquicia algún día. Mis juegos *''Fire Emblem Fates: poseo las tres sendas, Conquista, Estirpe y Revelación, y he completado todas ellas. *Fire Emblem: Awakening: conseguido, tal y como he dicho antes, después del Fates. Superado también. *Fire Emblem Heroes: descargado el mismo día de su salida. No me quejo de mi progreso en el juego. *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: tengo la edición especial en mi posesión n.n. Completado también. *Fire Emblem Warriors: tengo la edición especial para Nintendo Switch ewe. *Fire Emblem: Three Houses: otro juego del que tengo su edición especial. No contará mucho (más viniendo de un servidor, que odia los emuladores), pero he logrado tener jugables los cuatro episodios de BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia War Chronicles. Aunque está en japonés (obviamente) y mi nivel del idioma es aún demasiado bajo como para entender nada. Artículos creados por mí Actualmente he hecho nacer '159' artículos, los cuales son los siguientes: Gunter // Mi castillo // Garon // Anankos // Arthur (Fates) // Lilith // Camilla // Vena de dragón // Peri // Azura (mi décimo artículo) // Kana // Fuga // amiibo // Colmillo dragón // Yato // Flora // Xander (artículo 300 de la wiki) // Effie // Elise // Rey de Nohr // Mikoto // Sakura // Arete // Takumi // Reyna (mi vigésimo quinto artículo) // Obstáculo // Kaden // Sophie // Linaje Nohr // Ophelia // Saizo // Príncipe nohrio // Kaze // Midori // Lista de personajes en Fire Emblem Fates // Hana // Benny // Lista de capítulos en Fire Emblem Fates // Ryoma // Owain // Antes del despertar // Antes del despertar/Diálogo // Emblema de Fuego // Izana // Yukimura // Fire Emblem Heroes // Daniela // Kellam // Inhumano // Agrupación (mi quincuagésimo artículo) // Aversa // Cumpleaños // Basilio // Sumeragi // Ente vacío // Gunter/Apoyos // BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia War Chronicles // Fire Emblem: Awakening/Demo version // Siegfried // Contenido descargable // Conquistador (clase) // Fire Emblem Warriors // Nintendo Direct // Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia // Artículos promocionales // Fuga/Apoyos // Fire Emblem Heroes/Vídeos // Yumi Fujin // Espada de los sellos // Faye // Fire Emblem Heroes/Galería // Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia/Vídeos // Fire Emblem Heroes/Votación // Fire Emblem Warriors/Galería // Falchion (mi septuagésimo quinto artículo) // Jinete espectral // Lianna / Rowan // Nintendo Classic Mini: Super Famicom // Berkut // Juicio de Mila // Juicio de Duma // Juicio de Duma/Escritos // Juicio de Mila/Escritos // Kriemhild // Dragón astral // Bölverk // Barathrum // Brynhildr // Cambiante // Fire Emblem Warriors/Vídeos // Fire Emblem Warriors/DEMO Version // La Verdad // Velezark // Tienda de insignias // Material // Recuerdo de Anna // Ropa // Skadi // Kronya (mi centésimo artículo) // Caballero Sanguinario (artículo 700 de la wiki) // Caballero Sanguinario (clase) // Guadaña de Sariel // Athame // Garreg Mach // Shamir // Rhea // Mercedes // Hubert // Fire Emblem: Three Houses Sound Selection // Meriendas con té // Ferdinand // Bernadetta // Dedue // Marianne // Arzobispo // Sothis // Seteth // Hanneman // Leonie // Ashe // Flora/Apoyos // Anna/Apoyos Fates // La Furia Blanca // Profeta (mi centésimo vigésimo quinto artículo) // Buzón de la consejera // Objetos perdidos // Dorothea // Caspar // Cambiar aspecto // Byleth/Apoyos (hombre) // Sothis/Apoyos // Sothis/Galería // Ingrid // The Art of Fire Emblem: Three Houses // Seña dragón espinado // Seña dragón ventoso // Seña dragón celeste // Seña dragón triturador // Seña dragón escudo // Seña dragón floreciente // Seña dragón luminoso // Seña dragón ígneo // Seña dragón ominoso // Seña dragón habilidoso // Seña dragón kalpa // Seña dragón terrestre // Seña dragón gélido // Seña dragón rasgado // Seña dragón acuático (mi centésimo quincuagésimo artículo) // Seña dragón borrascoso // Seña dragón fulgente // Seña dragón oscuro // Seña dragón astral // Seña dragón nival // Seña dragón égida // Petaca de madera // Libro de texto mágico // Hegemona Edelgard // ... Mis personajes favoritos ''Nota: esta sección puede contener '''spoilers', así que léela bajo tu propia responsabilidad.'' Bueno, dado mi escaso "tanteo" de la saga (si no sabes a lo que me refiero es que te has saltado el apartado anterior :v), no tengo un graaaan repertorio de personajes sobre los que valorar respecto del total existente (bueno, dado que cada juego ofrece un montón de personajes pues como que tampoco son tan pocos XD). También quiero remarcar que la lista (aparte de que es personal... hecho que a estas alturas, encontrándose donde se encuentra, debería ser más que obvio XD) puede ser "víctima" de modificaciones contínuas, tanto de cambio de posiciones entre personajes como de una completa sustitución. Esto dependerá del estado de ánimo bajo el que me encuentre, los personajes más recientes con los que haya jugado... Dicho esto, allá vamos con la lista, la cual está puesta en orden descendiente (es decir, de mejor a peor... bueno, sí, no es el mejor término para hablar de favoritos, lo reconozco, pero ya se me entiende). General Nota: no cuento personajes no jugables en esta lista (y no, no considero que Heroes los haga jugables). El resto de listas, sin embargo, sí los incluyen. }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Walhart || Soy un amante de los personajes "intimidantes", y Walhart es uno de ellos (pondría a Garon también peeeeero no es jugable (muy a mi pesar u.u (ojalá cambie en un hipotético FEW2))). Además, curiosamente, pese a ser un enemigo, persigue una meta justa... pero (es un malo, tiene que haber un pero) el camino que escoge para lograrla es el incorrecto. Me encanta que pueda ser reclutado (aunque sea casi al final del juego), como amante de los personajes especiales (se notará mi frustración por la casi inexistencia de esto en Fates...), aunque no me gusta que su arma característica tenga usos limitados (teniendo en cuenta que como enemigo casi nunca tiene). || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Roy || Bueno, supongo que su puesto aquí es bastante claro: influencia casi única de Super Smash Bros., y el resto de lo poco que jugué a su juego (sinceramente, las únicas unidades que recuerde aparte de Roy son Wolt y Shanna y es porque me los mataban todo el rato XD). Lo que más deseo es que hagan de una puñetera vez su amiibo compatible con Fire Emblem Fates y Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (ya me he quedado con las ganas con Fates y en Echoes los amiibo dan asquito y.y) algún juego de la franquicia (y que valga la pena). || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Odín / Owain (Ophelia) || Su carácter excéntrico y estrafalario hace que siempre me eche unas risas con sus comentarios. Primero, obviamente, lo conocí en Fates, pero también me encantó que mantuviera su carácter en Awakening (bueno, sé que el orden es el inverso pero.. ¡bueno, ya se me entiende!), y cómo trabajaron la evolución de su personalidad (de la inseguridad en mostrar al mundo cómo queria que este lo viera a integrarlo plenamente en su forma de ser y actuar tal y como buscaba ser de forma natural). No sé por qué, pero me encanta cuando en Fates dice eso de "Too... much... POWER!"; cada vez que lo dice me descojono vivo XD. Y bueno, supongo que aquí puedo colocar a su hija Ophelia (jopé como cambia si se españoliza, la moza XD), porque la chiquilla ha salido pastada a su padre. || 125px125px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Gunter || Lo sé, lo sé... Como unidad es una bazofia (al menos al final del juego)... pero no sé... es como si me apegara a este tipo de personajes (a los mancos no, a los luchadores "veteranos"...). No sé, cosas raras que pasan por mi cabeza... Sin embargo, adoro sus frases de golpe crítico. En fin, dado que tengo todos los DLC del juego (entre ellos el de dinero y el de experiencia), supongo que cuando lo tenga al nivel 99 (bendito sea el sello eterno) tan tan cutre no será XD. Lo que más me sorprendió es el giro argumental que hay en Revelación, donde se muestra que está poseído por Anankos (voluntariamente) y se detalla su duro y triste pasado. || 150px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" | Zeke | Solo lo conozco (como su nombre en esta tabla puede indicar) en Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (ignorando Fire Emblem Heroes, claro está), pero ya solo con dicho contacto me ha gustado. No solo impone y es elegante (bueno, no me gusta que su pose de victoria le haga parecer un chulo cuando no lo es, pero nadie es perfecto XD), sino que tiene mucho porte, y eso me encanta. Me gusta su relación con Tatiana, también. Además, la Gradivus es mi arma favorita del juego (antes la tenía en Mathilda, pero tras saber que él era su dueño original se la di a él). | 150px|center |} Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Recordatorio: ni siquiera lo acabé y hace mucho que dejé de jugarlo, así que apenas me acuerdo de nada de lo que jugué, por lo que esta lista es la menos precisa de todas. }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Roy || No creo que sea necesario repetirme :v. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Zephiel || Lo reconozco, no he llegado a llegar a avanzar tanto en el juego como para que Zephiel hiciera acto de presencia en la historia, pero lo tengo en Fire Emblem Heroes y he visto algunas cosas sobre él, y sinceramente me ha encantado (me gusta el perfil de personaje imponente, como he dicho), sobre todo su Eckesachs. || 125px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Shanna || Shanna fue mi primer contacto con una unidad alada. La primera experiencia fue algo como "¡Guau, surco libre por el cielo! ¡Que os den, montañas y demás casillas que me restringen el paso!"... Aunque minutos después conocí a mis amigos los arqueros que me bajaron de las nubes... literalmente en el caso de Shanna XD. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Wolt || Con Wolt me pasó tres cuartos lo mismo que con Shanna. Me dije "¡Ondia, que puedo atacar a distancia y no me hacen daño! ¡¡¡Soy invencible!!!"... Y creo que el final de mi primera experiencia con él es bastante previsible... El pobre no duró ni dos telediarios XD. Bueno, digamos que tuve que resetear el juego múltiples veces por su culpa (y tantas otras veces por culpa de Shanna XD). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Merlinus || Pese a que la mecánica de llevar el "carro" como un personaje independiente nunca me ha gustado en términos de jugabilidad, sí que se me hizo curioso, así como que haya una unidad jugable que no fuera capaz de valerse de sí misma (ni de ser de apoyo como las clases curanderas... siempre y cuando no consideremos la mecánica del "carro" como "apoyo"). || 150px|center |} Fire Emblem: Awakening Nota: no pondré a Owain aquí... sería hacer un poco de trampa XD. }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Walhart || Nuevamente... || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Tiki || Me gusta la serenidad y sabiduría que transmite su aura, acumulada por los miles de años que ha vivido. Me encanta también que sea una vínculo "físico" entre la historia de Marth y sus aliados y la de Chrom (su descendiente) y los Custodios, así como su trato con Lucina. También prefiero su diseño en este juego respecto al de su "entidad" como niña (es decir, tal y como aparece en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon). || center|75px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Kellam || Es un personaje muy curioso, con el que varias veces me he sentido identificado. Pese a llevar una pesada (y muy posiblemente nada silenciosa) armadura, casi nadie se percata de su presencia, incluso si este intenta llamar la atención. Pese a que muchas veces se sienta solo, pero, es un hombre de buen corazón que siempre mira de ayudar a los demás tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera de él. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Zelcher || Una mujer con unos gustos muy... "particulares"... Creo que el suyo es el único caso en el que si te dice que eres una persona muy atractiva es motivo para echarse a llorar XD. Me encanta el estrechísimo vínculo que tiene con su wyvern Minerva (sí, conozco el por qué del nombre de la montura), y si bien conocí antes el caso de Percy con Ace, encuentro más elaborada la relación de Zelcher y Minerva, ya que incluso toquetean con el tema de los viajes con el tiempo con Gerome. || 75px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Chrom || El típico "noble campechano", que pese a pertenecer a la alta alcurnia no se comporta como tal, pero aun así logra imponer su posición cuando corresponde (Lissa quizá peca de excederse en esta particularidad, pero su hermano lo tiene "en su justa medida"). Si soy sincero, si bien me gusta más Roy que Chrom, creo que Chrom se vé más como un Lord que Roy (los miro desde diferentes puntos de vista, así que esto no es beneficioso ni pernicioso para ninguno de los dos). || 150px|center |} Fire Emblem Fates }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Garon || Bueno, es el típico modelo de malo maloso. Sin embargo, pese a que es donde menos peso tiene, en Fire Emblem Fates: Conquista y Fire Emblem Fates: Revelación te cuentan que, en realidad, Garon no es Garon (entiende quien entiende XD), así que se sale del típico modelo de malo maloso. También, como debería ser obvio a estas alturas, cumple el perfil de personaje imponente "amásnopoder", así que... XD. Hubiera deseado que algo como el SpotPass de Fire Emblem: Awakening siguiera vigente y te permitieran desbloquearlo como unidad extra del final del juego, pero bueno... || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Odín / Ophelia || De nuevo... || 80px70px |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Lilith || Es un personaje al que acabas teniendo mucho cariño, pues le das de comer y la cuidas constantemente (bueno, al menos desde mi punto de vista). Con un final bastante trágico (excepto en Revelación, en donde doy gracias por ello XD), también tiene un trasfondo interesante (aunque explicado en DLCs) que hacen que la quieras aún más (de nuevo, al menos por lo que a mí respecta). Me habría gustado que fuera una unidad al uso, pero qué se le va a hacer. || 75px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Gunter || Y nuevamente... || 100px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Scarlet || Me gusta su personalidad fuerte y directa de Scarlet, aunque es una lástima que no pueda emparejarse con Ryoma (el amor está en el aire, pero decidieron marcarse un "Cordelia" XD). También es una persona sencilla, y se preocupa mucho por la gente de su pueblo. Es una lástima como acaba en Revelación, pero supongo que es para hacer el progreso del protagonista mucho más doloroso (como si no lo fuera suficiente ya de por sí ante tal parricidio constante XD). || 100px|center |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Berkut || En mi opinión es el personaje con la personalidad mejor desarrollada de todo el juego. La progresión de este durante el juego unido con el papelazo que hace su actor de voz (al menos el inglés que es el que tengo yo) hace que merezca ese título (de nuevo, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista). Es una lástima que acabara siendo un personaje jugable beta, pero por cómo se desarrolla la historia creo que es mejor así (y al menos tenemos el sucedáneo de tenerlo jugable en Fire Emblem Heroes :P). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" | Zeke | Y más de lo mismo... | 100px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Faye || Pues la verdad es que se trata de un personaje que da bastante pena... Se creó para que estuviera obsesionada de una persona que no la corresponde como única misión en la vida, y eso es muy triste. También me hace gracia que su debut en Fire Emblem Heroes sea representándola con una clase (arquera) que no puede tener en el juego del que procede XD. Debo admitir que con ella es con quien he notado más la restricción de clases de Fire Emblme Echoes: Shadows of Valentia que con ningún otro personaje. || 100px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Python || Me encanta la pachorra que el tío tiene con absolutamente todo... ni el pobre Forsyth puede hacerlo mover medio milímetro más de lo estríctamente necesario para sobrevivir XD. Obviamente es un caso extremo, pero creo que todos deberíamos ser un poquito como Python para llevar los problemas mejor (ojo, he dicho un poco. Estoy seguro que ser como él de pé a pá debe ser hasta dañino para la salud XD). Como unidad, también es uno de mis favoritos (y eso que ni siquiera tengo ningún arco asesino). || Por el momento sin imagen :v |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Rudolf || Aquí volvemos a tener un nuevo caso de tipo imponente. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto, está rodeado de un aura de benevolencia que desconcierta bastante con sus actos en sus primeras apariciones. Obviamente, más adelante te explican el por qué de este contraste, y en mi opinión es un buen juego por parte de los diseñadores. También me encanta que puedas obtener su lanza y su escudo en el DLC de armas, pero es una lástima que las mecánicas del juego no te dejen equipar ambas a la vez e intentar emular a Rudolf. || Por el momento sin imagen :v |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Nota: dado al ingente tamaño de personajes y a la clarísima división de estos he decidido seprararlo por grupos (posiblemente acabe también haciéndolo en Fates en un futuro) General Con general me refiero a los personajes fuera de las Casas. }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Caballero Sanguinario || Y otra vez el mismo tema de personaje imponente... Me gusta el hecho de que porte una guadaña, también (y de que pueda conseguirse), y es posible incluso que acabemos recibiéndolo de DLC gratis, según Famitsu... Aparte de esto, el contraste con su hermana, Mercedes, es también grande (siendo más notable en el desvío de esta y Caspar). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Kronya || Un personaje con muchísimo potencial, que desgraciadamente apenas se le hace justicia con tan poco rol. Te la plantean como si fuera a tener bastante importancia como enemiga secundaria y después la matan en medio capítulo (literalmente, y solo contando la batalla en sí). Espero que le den la justicia que se merece en el DLC (y si hay suerte hacerla jugable, que tiene pinta de que no está muerta del todo). Si bien mató a Jeralt, me compadecí de ella cuando fue usada por Solon. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Shamir || Mujer de pocas palabras. Su habilidad con el arco no tiene parangón (al menos en este juego), y es, para mí, una de las mejores unidades del juego (lástima que al terminar el juego la partida te quede inservible). He llegado a superar los 200 de daño en un ataque, con habilidades y críticos, y no es tan odiosa como Takumi (o al menos no se me hace así XD). Su conversación de apoyo C con Dedue me parece bastante divertida, a decir verdad. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Seteth/Flayn || Al principio, Seteth parece el típico tipo estirado y frio. Puedes llegar a entender la situación, pero: no te conoce, se encarga de la protección de la Arzobispa y tiene una gran responsabilidad, por lo que no puede dejar nada al azar. Sin embargo, luego aparece Flayn en escena y el hecho de ver cómo se deshace por ella es enternecedor. Cuando por fin confía en ti se siente como haber obtenido un gran logro. Por otro lado, su hija es adorable, pero usa el lenguaje más complejo que he visto nunca (no conozco varias de las palabras que usa, y no es que precisamente sea limitado, mi conocimiento al respecto). || 125px|center 125px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Rhea || Sí, vale, es un caso bastante raro. Por un lado te la pintan como una figura casi maternal, luego como una psicópata del nivel de los religiosos en la época de la caza de brujas, luego que parece colada por Byleth... Pero es precisamente esa complejidad como personaje que hace que me guste como personaje, aunque, sinceramente, su papel en el final de Nieve plateada me ha decepcionado bastante por su incoherencia, en lo que respecta a Rhea. No deja de ser un buen personaje, pero. || 150px|center |} Águilas Negras }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Bernadetta || Su ansiedad social es tan extrema que sus conversaciones de apoyo (sobre todo las primeras) pueden llegar a límites insospechados (como desmayarse de pie). Si bien es divertido ver estas situaciones, una vez conoces su trasfondo sientes mucha lástima por ella, compadeciéndote de su estado. También es una muy buena unidad. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ferdinand || Cuando Edelgard está de por medio, absolutamente todo se convierte en una competición... Conociéndole, no me sorprendería un comentario del tipo "Yo respiro mejor". Un tanto narcisista, pero eso no impide que se preocupe por el prójimo (ahí ya no sé si es por mantener su ego, por deber moral como noble o por interés genuino, pero al menos...). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Petra || Lo más destacable de ella es su obvia falta de dominio en el fodlandés, y eso a veces causa algún que otro momento cómico cuando interpreta literalmente frases hechas. También es particularmente interesante que sea princesa de Brigid, pues por su forma de comportarse no lo parece (es bastante tosca (no tanto como Leonie, pero), y su clase inicial es de plebeya, no de noble), pero siempre antepone los intereses de su tierra por encima de los suyos. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Hubert || Es un arquetipo de personaje muy poco frecuente como personaje jugable (me recuerda mucho a Iago), y eso es un punto a favor para él (al menos desde mi punto de vista). Su devoción por Edelgard es casi enfermiza (sinceramente, me gustaría que tuviera conversaciones de apoyo con Dedue por esta misma razón XD). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Linhardt || Este tipo sería capaz de dormir incluso en el campo de batalla, si le dejaran. ¿Seguro que no sufre de narcolepsia?. Hay una cosa que "odio" de él, y es sentirme identificado con este por el tema de su potencial intelectual que desperdicia por pura pereza e indecisión (y me siento culpable por ello, así que odio que me lo restrieguen todo el rato con este personaje XD). || 150px|center |} Leones Azules }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Dedue || He de admitir que al principio le tenía un poco de "miedo" (no, a ver, pesadillas y cosas de esto no producía XD), y por ello no quería tener mucho trato con él. Sin embargo, a medida que fui conociendo más de él me hacía sentir lástima, porque era como si quisiera tomar todo el odio de los demás por la tragedia de Duscur. Cuando dijeron que murió después del salto temporal me hundí bastante, y me alegré muchísimo al verlo ir a ayudar a Dimitri en el puente. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Mercedes || Un alma cándida como pocas. Me da rabia que su abreviación sea "Mercie" (como en la traducción inglesa) cuando aquí tenemos "Merche" para ello Y EL DOBLAJE JAPONÉS LA LLAMA ASÍ (vamos, que para mí también es Merche :v). Me agrada su amistad con Annette, y, si bien no me gusta su diseño durante la guerra, me alegro que consiguiera hacer su sueño realidad a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Dimitri || Un personaje muy interesante. Al principio te lo muestran como alguien honorable preocupado por su país, pero en su ruta, tras el salto de 5 años, te lo plantan como alguien desquiciado cuyo único objetivo en su vida es matar a Edelgard sin importar cuánta muerte deje a su paso. Lo que no entiendo es cómo es un sentimiento tan poderoso en su ruta (rozando el nivel de Caim en Drakengard, que es decir mucho) y que esté tan atenuado en las otras rutas (sobre todo cuando luchas contra él). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Annette || Sus canciones son motivo suficiente para amar a este personaje. Es hiperactiva, pero también muy torpe, lo que la hace más mona aún. Me gusta que use hachas para complementar su magia (sí, su ataque físico es mediocre, si la entrenas para la magia, pero para eso existen las hachas rayo). || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ashe || Al principio te lo plantan como un mozo simplón y simpaticote. Sin embargo, a medida que vas charlando con él descubres su pasado como ladrón y la culpabilidad que siente por haber actuado de esa forma, hecho que intenta remediar ayudando a todo aquel que vea que necesita ayuda. Hace que una muerte de un "don nadie" como es la de Lonato duela un poco. || 150px|center |} Ciervos Dorados }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Marianne || La depresión personificada. Similar en cierta forma a Bernadetta, pero tirando por otro camino (no tan cómico, pero aún mantiene una pizca con algunas exageraciones). Me gusta hacer su desvío, porque siento como que ayudo a que se libere de la carga que su emblema le ha puesto durante muchos años. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Raphael || Un tipo campechano como pocos. Aparte de engullir todo lo que se menea y tiene sangre en las venas, es una persona la mar de optimista, y siempre se muestra feliz (incluso no da importancia a la muerte de sus padres cuando descubre la verdad, en vez de buscar venganza). Un poco cortito en cuestiones de intelecto, pero se hace querer. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ignatz || Un joven apacible, amante del arte y la belleza del mundo, pero forzado a seguir el camino de la espada que conlleva la vida caballeresca para satisfacer a su ascendencia. Su amistado con Raphael es bastante pintoresca, pero se siente intensa y real, cosa que es de agradecer. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Claude || Si bien siempre lo plantan como alguien dispuesto a jugar sucio a la mínima que se tuercen las cosas, nunca acaba usando ese tipo de estrategias en ninguna de esas rutas (sobre todo en la suya). Se muestra como alguien bastante liberal en lo que respecta a creencias y formas de pensar, y eso me gusta. || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Leonie || Tosca como ella sola y más ahorradora en potencia (dicen que es rácana, en el juego, pero eso es que no han conocido a mi señor padre XD). Es la primera vez que veo un sentimiento tan fuerte de admiración (ojo-cuidao', he dicho admiración, que de obsesión y similares los hay a patadas, incluso en este mismo juego). || 150px|center |} Fire Emblem Heroes EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Nota: pese a que son muy pocos, solo voy a tener en cuenta los personajes originales, para evitar repetirme. }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || || || |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || || || |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || || || |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || || || |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || || || |} Fire Emblem Warriors EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Nota: esta sección hace referencia a mi preferencia respecto al moveset de los personajes, no respecto a los personajes en sí (repetiría y no es mi intención). }="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- style="color:White; background:Black;" !| Personaje !| Descripción !| Imagen |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Rowan / Lianna || Sí, curiosamente los personajes originales son los que tienen mi moveset favorito. De forma similar a Link y las espadas, tienen un moveset que está hecho para que aquellos que juegan por primera vez (ya sea al juego como al género), pero que pese a su simplicidad sea agradable jugar con ellos incluso tras llevar mucho tiempo en el juego. Para los curiosos, escogí a Lianna como mi "representante", pese a que soy del tipo que piensa que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Los combos aéreos son mis favoritos en ellos, aunque sus ataques fuertes 5 y 6 me encantan (limpieza asegurada XD). || 100px|center100px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Chrom / Lucina || Otro estilo simple pero efectivo como el de los gemelos (quizá influya el hecho de que Chrom fuera el primer personaje creado para el juego). || 100px|center100px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Ryoma || || 100px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Azura || || 150px|center |- style="color:Red; background:White;" || Camilla / Minerva || || 100px|center150px|center |} Música Aquí listo mis canciones favoritas sin ningún orden más allá de la clasificación por juegos. Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Dialogue Theme 1 Dialogue Theme 2 Fire Emblem Gaiden Village Alm Map 1 Chapter 2 With Mila's Divine Protection Fight 1 Encounter Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Tower Alm Map 2 Finale ~ Ally Attack Final Map Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo March Dark Emperor Dark Earth Dragon Off to War Love Theme God Dragon Legend 1 Under This Flag Battle Theme of Encounter A Soldier's Requiem Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Girl of the Spirit Forest Disturbance in Agustria Lion King Eltshan Doors of Destiny End of Despair Music Box Ally Attack Versus Yurius Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Blow'in in the wind (CD) In Chapter Grief In Chapter Eyvel Ending Organ Wind (CD) Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Beyond the Sky The Last Dragon In The Name Of Bern Shaman in the Dark Dark Priestess Time of Sadness Join Us! Attack! Fire Emblem Winds Across The Plains Precious Things Companions Strike! Rise to the Challenge Into The Shadow of Triumph Unshakable Faith Shattered Life Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Climbing to the Top The Promised Land The Shadows are Approaching Attack Defense The Battle Must Be Won Powerful Foe Return of the Demon King Healing Tension Legacy Lights in the Dark Comrades Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance A Battle and a Beginning Crimea Attacks Clash A Mighty Foe Against the Black Knight To Challenge Ashnard Bittersweet Victory Power-Hungry Fool A World of Sorrow Father's Back Dreaming of Home A Trusted Ruler Final Farewell Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Echoes of Daybreak Dark Traveler Eternal Bond Ascent A Grasping Truth On Glory's Wings The Devoted Time of Action Beauty is a Mad Mistress Unstoppable Destiny Stalwarts Unite Goddes of Dawn Ashera the Creator Child of Chaos Empress Sanaki Zelgius the Brave Oliver's Fall Grace Fire Emblem: Awakening Tema principal Preludio Deber (Versión de combate) Destino Destino (Versión de combate) Fatalidad (Versión de combate) Fatalidad (Versión de combate) Conquista Conquista (Versión de combate) "¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!" Cerebro Monstruosidad Rival "Tu poder se asimila al mío." "¡Yo no me tomaría moy en serio esa bobada del destino!" Identidad (Intención) Identidad (Esperanza) Fire Emblem Fates Opening Cae la noche Tropelía Caída abismal Caída abismal (Fuego) Reino abisal (Caudal) Erudición Púa clavada Púa clavada (Fuego) Ruta elegida Ruta elegida (Rugido) Condenación Sangre dinástica Cena del rey loco Rezo a la oscuridad Sin calidez Nuevo poder Lamento Final (Cielo / Tierra / Abismo) Hitori Omou (Cyrkensia) Senda del rey heróico Los devotos Invisible History (DLC) Heirs of Fate (DLC) El mar del olvido (DLC) Hitori Omou Lost in Thoughts All Alone Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Ecos El arca del amanecer Días pasados Verdad Senda de libertad El fin de la senda Protección de Mila Sacrificio y santidad Rey de la muerte El ocaso divino Heroica hoja blanca Los que luchan con los dioses Orgullo y arrogancia Baile en el purgatorio ¡Ataque! Alzamiento Una estrella tras otra Encuentro Himno de la paz El resplandor se apaga Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem: Three Houses (tema principal) (inglés) Vientos de Fódlan (normal) La catedral de Garreg Mach Arrecia la tempestad (batalla) Batalla bajo un cielo azul (normal) Canto nabateo (japonés) El adiós Mantener una promesa Rugido avasallador (normal) Sueños incumplidos Persiguiendo el alba (normal) Costumbre rota Caminos separados (normal) El fin del sueño Voluntad indómita (normal) Voluntad indómita (batalla) Entre el cielo y la tierra (normal) Funeral de flores (normal) Funeral de flores (batalla) Astro deicida (normal) La cima del mundo (normal) Créditos (inglés) El pasadizo de las tempestades (normal / DLC) Super Smash Bros. (franquicia) Fire Emblem - SSBM Fire Emblem Theme - SSBB With Mila's Divine Protection - SSBB Attack - SSBB Ike's Theme - SSBB Id (Purpose) - SSB4 3DS Fight 1 - SSB4 Wii U Lost in Hopes All Alone - SSB4 3DS / Wii U Those good ol' memes La sombra de Valencia y su paella El intelecto de Est brilla por su ausencia Reclutar unidades ya no es lo que era "Tomar prestado" no es robar El abrecartas de correos No recordaba así a Roy Clase de retórica Mejor que Roy no se dedique a la magia 1000-degree knife Ha sido demasiado estímulo para el corazoncito de Florina Los pedruscos sagrados o algo Así no se usan los grimorios El caminito del brilli-brilli Fire Emblem X Maths ¡Despierta, so vago! No era el momento para mirar eso Grima puede ser una buena madre Desvelada la identidad del antagonista de Peppa Pig Lo mismo de antes pero versión padre Agrupación ha hecho mucho daño Ese plan hace aguas, Grima La mejor estrategia para ligar Destinos (Risk / Partida de nacimiento) Resumen de Estirpe Resumen del nivel de apoyo B entre Kaze y Silas Nunca dejes a Felicia sola en la cocina Niles ha metido la pata hasta el fondo Pobre Felicia Iconografía de las famílias reales Entre dos y cuatro casas Detrás de las cámaras Don't mess with Mercie El fuertote de Dimitri llega a FE Heroes Esas Púas oscuras... I fear no man... Cerca del desalojo completo Se destapa el origen del poder de Felix Y sin extintores a mano Corrigiendo exámenes La composición de Edel Es la hora del té Cómo la lía, Edelgard Los líderes de las casas y sus canciones Cierta emperatriz también quiere el rango S Lo que hace un hombre para ligarse a una profesora de otra clase El día a día en el monasterio A Byleth le importa todo un pimiento Marianne a veces causa dolor de cabeza Lógica aplastante El significado del nombre de Dimitri Los canales de YouTube del León Azul A veces Dimitri se emociona demasiado El examen final Class Time Cuando eres un personaje al que el protagonista quiere La razón por la que reza Marianne Quien la sigue la consigue Héroes vestidos de conejito y en bañador ¡No hay forma de que pongan spoilers en el juego! El suegro no lo aprueba Venga a los caídos Selkie se saltó la clase de multiplicar Sí, muy "ordinario" Madre aprendió un nuevo ataque Este kitsune no me suena Un visitante inesperado Cuando no hay manera de tener una buena sesión de invocación Resumen del tercer libro El mochi más elástico del mundo Cosas de manaketes Esos peligrosos niveles de apoyo S El arma secreta de Camilla estival El día a día de los invocadores El pasado de Laslow Pedófilos, pedófilos everywhere No contratéis arquitectos de Askr Tharja tiene un problema No rompas tradiciones La confusión de Saizo Anna no tiene alma Waifus y memes a partes iguales Ha llegado Oliver Estas unidades son muy raras ¡Lachesis NO! En verano no hay relación de sangre que valga Zephiel aprueba este cambio IS quiere tu dinero Guerreros que por fin pueden moverse en 3D para atacar Temed la ira del dragón-loli Super Smash each other in the ass Bros. Ya no lucha por sus amigos Chrom, Chrom. Chrom, Chrom El inicio de la tercera guerra mundial Pruebas